snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Edgar Forsfelle
Edgar Tyrus Forsfelle is a pure-blood Scottish wizard. He is the current manager of the Sweetwater All-Stars Quidditch team, formerly playing as Seeker to the Braga Broomfleets. Edgar was born (15 February 2057) in Edinburgh, Scotland to Morgana and Edan Forsfelle. His parents were respectable Professors at the wizarding school, Koldovstoretz before retiring in Scotland where Edgar was to be born. He has two brothers; Irvine & Geffrey. In 2086 he married Terron (née Madigan) and adopted two sons named Abel (b. 2079) in 2094 and Jaz (b. 2090) in 2097. Edgar grew up in a very structured no-nonsense household which benefited him in the long run. In September of 2068, Edgar like his older brothers were sorted into the house of Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though he never mentions this, the hat considered placing him in Gryffindor but deduced Slytherin as the better choice in the end. Unlike his brothers who were attentive with their grades, Edgar was not, instead focusing on socializing, most referring to him as "Eddie". He quite easily developed a reputation of breaking many hearts with the use of his looks to his benefit. Following graduation, Edgar enrolled at the Wizarding University in 2075 with intentions to follow through as a professional Quidditch player. Majoring in Magical Sports Science & Management, he planned a lifetime career within the sport starting out as a Seeker for the University team until he was picked up by the Braga Broomfleets. With that, Edgar left his family to start his own life in Portugal, picking up on the language and blending in with others. Playing for the Braga Broomfleets earned him many connections with other people via promotions and parties he would include with. One match against the Gorodok Gargoyles gave him more attention after the other Seeker attempted to curse him attacking him before he could catch the snitch. He was then left with a scar across his forehead that would never fade away. That was okay with him, it gave him another story to impress the guys with. The rest of his career went fine, his rank as one of the best Seekers never diminished even during a few losses. In 2081, he came across an older-though-younger-than-him classmate, Terron. He remembered him tagging along occasionally while at Hogwarts along with teaching him more than a few things. However, having a three school year difference prevented them from being closer back then. Terron was interviewing him when they reconnected, it was clear they would keep in touch. After that interview, they decided to hang out and became more acquainted with each other than expected, but without regrets. They remained casual since then given Edgar not being the committed type. It wouldn't be a few more years before that changed. In 2086 they married and through the years they made the decision to relocate in order to have children. Edgar was outgrowing his prime in the Quidditch field so he took the opportunity to coach the next generation before being a manager of the Sweetwater All-Stars Quidditch team. It looks like in the end, he would settle down marrying and having children of his own. Work & Academic History Sweetwater All-Stars Team Manager - (2094 - Present) Braga Broomfleet Quidditch Team Seeker - (2078 - 2093) Wizarding University Magical Sports Science & Management Major - (Fall 2075 - 2077) Chaser / Seeker - (Winter 2075 - 2077) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry First - Seventh year - (Fall 2068 - Spring 2075) O.W.L Results= |-|N.E.W.T Results= Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Pureblood Category:Class of 2075 Category:Professional Quidditch Player Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Wizarding University Alumni